negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Fate Averruncus
The main antagonist. He first appeared as the last of the three mercenary children helping Chigusa during the Kyoto Arc. He supposedly came to Japan from the Istanbul Magic Association a month prior the school field trip to Kyoto, but was actually hired by Chigusa Amagasaki for her plan. She refers to him as "Newcomer". Fate is an expert in both Western and Eastern magic, is highly skilled in martial arts (noted by Negi to slightly resemble the Chinese martial arts he practices), and is stronger and more skilled than Negi, as of the current story arc. He was the one that almost turned everyone at the Kansai Magic Association headquarters into stone, and kidnapped Konoka when Chigusa failed to do so on earlier attempts, (it should also be noted that that pendant item used by Graf Wilhelm could have been an experiment by Fate). He disappeared after he and the summoned demon god were defeated by Evangeline. He specializes in water-based, petrification spells and massive stone attacks and can perform Eastern magic such as summoning demons using ofuda. Later on, Fate appeared outside the gate to the magic world, and, upon entering the magic world by following Negi's group, attacked Negi by piercing him with a stone-spear-like projectile. He and a group of mages (whose identities are unknown, although one of them seems to know Asuna) then engage in battle with Negi's ministras, separating the group with a forceful transportation spell, and accomplished the mission they were originally sent to do: destroying the gateway to the normal world (the group later set out to destroy the other gate keys). Fate and his group later framed Negi's team for this, putting a bounty on each of the Ala Alba members, making it harder for them to move freely. It is noted by Evangeline that Fate may not be human (saying he was something more akin to a puppet) and Jack Rakan tells Negi that Fate is a survivor of an organisation; called Cosmo Entelecheia, that Nagi and his companions battled years ago. Fate and his group's intentions are not fully known at this time, but he claims that he is going to save the world, though he implies to destroy it. It has been revealed that he has Pactio contracts with five female mages named Shirabe, Homura, Shiori, Koyomi and Tamaki (their names are most likely aliases, as Nodoka was able to find out Shirabe's real name, Brigitte, in order to read her mind)all of them are war orphans who he rescued along with 57 others who he sent to school. During the World Peace Festival, Fate shows up in the middle of a street in Ostia, confronting Negi with a deal; Fate would safely escort Negi and his friends to the gate portal in Ostia, in return that Asuna stay with him. Knowing that Fate plans to use Asuna's anti-magic ability to bring about mass destruction, Negi refuses angrily and attacks him in the street. Fate says that he knew that Negi would refuse and tells him "Plan B": To ask that Negi and his friends simply ignore what he is doing since his plan is to bring the destruction of Mundus Magicus (the Magic World). Which, if Negi agrees, Fate will escort him and his companions back to the Old World. It turns out that Fate never meant to target Negi and his companions during the gate attack - they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Elsewhere during this conversation, Fate's pactio partners attack Negi's companions in an effort to prevent them from interfering with Fate's offer to Negi. Fate's objective is also to render Negi powerless, like the demon Graf Herrman tried to do when he came to the Mahora Academy, with a magic item that would have Negi swear an oath which is totally impossible to break. (The oath was that Negi should never interfere with anything Fate was involved with, and that somehow, would also involve Negi to stop with searching for his father). The reason for this has not been released yet. Negi eventually refuses Fate's offer, so Fate officially declares Negi his nemesis. A fight begins between the two in the middle of the crowded street; and to Fate's surprise Negi easily punches Fate's stomach. Still, Fate seems to be more powerful and Negi can't defeat him that easily. During the fight when Nodoka and Kotarou arrive they learned Fate's real name is Tertium (meaning 'the third' in Latin). Fate managed to escape after Asuna and Rakan arrived on the scene. In recent chapters, Fate has lifted the memory seal on Asuna, but what happened after has yet to be seen. According to what Negi manages to read in Nodoka's petrified diary it says that ten years ago, he and Nagi defeated one another. In a video Rakan shows to Negi and his companions in the latest chapters, Fate, with the organization Cosmo Entelecheia, is seen fighting against Nagi and Ala Rubra during the Great War 20 years ago, appearing as a young man. He was seen watching the battle between Rakan and Negi, and he seemed to be in a bad mood. He then showed up to the ball hosted by Ostian Governor-General Kurt Godel, though was intercepted by Jack Rakan. It is revealed that Fate is indeed a construct or puppet, and that his name is 'Tertium' because there were two Averruncus' before him, both of which were defeated by Nagi, 10 and 20 years earlier. 'Fate' is apparently a name he chose for himself. Even though he and Negi are enemies he seems to have a little bit of respect for Negi this is hinted when he says that Negi is an opponent worth fighting. Category:Characters